The Second War Return To Gaiea
by Speaker Of The Spirits
Summary: Chapter 13 up. New war Hitomi is getting involved I'm torturing her like no tommorrow. Hey it's life. I suck at these. R+R Please??
1. Default Chapter

The Second War  
Return To Gaiea   
  
Disclaimer Notice- I do not own Escaflowne or any characters in this story except for Radeela,Laurel  
and the teachers as well. I do own the plot though. Hey that's something.If it sucks so sue me. Well   
you actually can't because ths plot is my idea and well read the story.  
  
  
" "=speech * *equals thought   
  
  
Hitomi left Van and returned home expecting exactly what she got in a way.Hitomi left and she landed  
in the woods,big surprise there. Where did she think she was going to land in Disney Land? She   
headed for home , there it was her house. *that's odd,there's two cars but that blue one isn't dad's* sh  
-e shrugged it off and went inside.She was at the door *Here I go* she thought. She opened the door   
and went inside.  
  
"Mom , Dad , Kai?" she yelled.  
  
"Hitomi?!" there was a yell from upstairs.  
  
"Kai?!"  
  
"HITOMI!" screamed a ten year old boy as he ran down the steps. Her little brother Kai missed her at  
least. He ran down and jumped on her. She caught him. For a ten year old he was pretty heavy and he  
was acting like a five year old but Hitomi didn't care one bit. It was so good to be home.  
  
"Hey Kai,did you miss your big sister?"  
  
"You bet Hitomi,I missed you so much." he had tears in his eyes. She regretfully put him down and   
they proceded to the kitchen. Her mother was asleep on the kitchen table. An empty mug beside her,it  
was the one Hiotmi bought her when she was ten. She sat down beside her mother and gently shook  
her awake.  
  
"Hello mom." she said gently.  
  
"Hitomi?"  
  
"Yes it's me."  
  
"Oh Hitomi." they locked into a tight hug which lasted for five minutes before Kai told mom that daddy  
should know Hitomi came back. Her mother went over to the phone. She dialed a number. Hitomi was  
watching her dial,with all her time during a war she used her eyes a lot. She watched the numbers but  
the odd thing was she didn't know that number. She knew it wasn't her dad's cell number,or his car  
phones'. She was sure it wasn't his work number mabey it was a friend's or a store's. The world just  
wasn't going to stop because she was on another planet. Half an hour later her dad came.   
  
"Daddy ,daddy Hitomi's home!" Kai yelled. He came into the living room.  
  
"Hitomi!" he ran and hugged her.  
  
"Hello daddy."  
  
"Are you alright sweety?Are you hurt?"  
  
"Iv'e already checked her Osaki , she's fine."  
  
"I'm just checking Ling.She's my daughter too." Hitomi looked her parents sounded even looked like  
they were diatant and apart. She hoped it was her imagination or that it would go away. She was there  
a week when her parents called a family meeting.  
  
"Hitomi,Kai as youv'e noticed your father and I have been apart,for a while."  
  
"Mom I already know what your going to say can I go upstairs?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure sweet pea." she ruffled his hair and he glumly went upstairs.  
  
"Mom I was going to ask you why are you and dad so uptight around each other? Iv'e never seen you  
two so. . . ,"she was groping for the right word,". . . apart."  
  
"Well Hitomi your father and I don't know how to tell you this . . . " her voice drifted off. 


	2. Double Surprise

"Hitomi what your mother is trying to say is. . . we. . . got a divorce."  
  
"What?" her heart lurched at those words. Was it her fault , was it because she was gone for so long   
oh why did she have to be gone so long.  
  
"But I'm back now , I won't leave I'm here to stay!"  
  
"Honey it's not because of you. We discovered that we didn't agree on a few things , actually a lot of   
things,and we dicovered it would be better if we didn't live together and then well, things were said  
and a few of them were ment.So we have learned that we really live better together if wer'e not around  
each other so we got a divorce." her mother leaned forward. She felt horrible telling her daughter this   
especially since she just got home. As much as it hurt her to say it , even now , it hurt Hitomi ten times  
more.  
  
"Sweety-" she was interrupted by Hitomi running upstairs , crying that was all she wanted to do and  
all she did for the rest of the day. So let's see the meeting was at 4:00 pm. She fell asleep about 9:00   
se cried herself to sleep for five hours. But she wasn't just crying for the divorce. She was crying for   
that , but also for Van and her friends how she would never see them again and how they were true  
friends. How she would never see Merle , Prince Chide , Allan the others. How Van's brother hadn't in  
fact died but vanished. So there was no way of Zaibach truly ending and she cried just to cry.She had  
so much saddness inside her , she had seen so much pain , but also a lot more happiness. And in a   
way she had some tears of happiness. Her emotions were so cofused that all she could do about that   
is cry.  
It was morning when she woke up. There was a plate with a bisciut , two sausage pieces and eggs on  
her stand by the bed. They weren't very cold actually had she woken up later they would be cold. She   
tried to wipe the dry tears away but as ususal they wouldn't. She got up and went to her dresser. She  
felt it right away when she touched the handle. Something was wrong. She turned around , at the foot  
of the bed was a black tank top with straps the width of a dime. It was on top of a pair of black jeans.  
*Black?* that was wierd. She put them on but couldn't help think that there was something very very  
wrong. This feeling was familiar , but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. When she picked up her   
bag it hit her. The feeling , why it was familiar. *ZAIBACH!* The feeling CHESTA! she thought. The only  
one of Zaibach who had some psychic power. But hers rivaled his , and would be powerful enough to  
defeat him , with training and practice. She opened her bag and pulled out a dagger. Gaddiss had put   
it in her bag at Allan's request , he thought she might need it. Boy , she would have to remember to tell  
him thanks, if she ever saw him again. She walked out side holding the dagger. She carefully checked  
each room , upatairs making sure Chesta was not inside. Thankfully he wasn't. She went inside her  
bathroom and washed her face in ice cold water. Mabey she was just imagining things. She got that   
feeling again. But it wasn't up here , it was downstairs , but then it was in her room then her mother's ,  
then her brother's. She was about to research each room and explode in the process of doing such   
when she remembered what she had taught Van. With the Guymelefs she just pictured what she   
wanted to find , and there it came. She went to the edge of the hallway.She stood there and focused in  
on one thought , Chesta. The way he looked with his blonde hair , in his blue armour. Hitomi pictured  
everything she could remember about him in her mind. The pendant swung and it was in front of her   
downstairs. *Well that was easier than I thought.**Mabey if I had done that in the first place I wouldn't  
have been running all over here like some kind of maniac.* Then it occured to her , she wasn't really   
sure she wanted to find Chesta. But she had to. She went downstairs and into the kitchen there she   
did it again she used her pendant. This time when she focused it didn't take as long for the results. As  
a matter of fact it took even shorter than it did with spotting the invisible guymelefs. The pendant was  
pointing right in front of her. *The living room* She opened her eyes as quickly as she closed them.  
  
"CHESTA!" she yelled in surprse , she was positive he wasn't there before.  
  
"Well , I'm glad you decided to come find me. When you actually started looking you made record time  
nobody's found me that fast."  
  
"Well considering you weren't even hiding it wouldn't really be considered a challenge now would it  
Chesta?" she said coldly. She didn't like Chesta , not like you can blame her. He does work for a guy  
who has nearly killed Van and her several times. Plus Zaibach wasn't currently on her high list at the   
moment.  
  
"Ah,but I was hiding didn't you sense all those auras of me after you woke up with the ice cold water."  
  
"You were watching me?" she asked in horror.  
  
"I could see you , I do have psychic powers too you know." "That's why you sensed me , that's how I   
found you here. I could sense your power from 20 miles away." "You have developed it very well my   
dear." "Even I must admit I did not expect such results."  
  
"What do you mean results?"  
  
"Hitomi , your power has grown to unbelievable bounds. You need very little training in your normal  
uses of your power."  
  
"What do you mean normal?"  
  
"How you find me , your visions that's normal. Now when Plaktu tried to take your pendant , that was   
your capable power which the pendant prevents you from using till you have developed the ability to  
handle and control it. And in certain situations you won't be able to control it anyway , because you   
and your power disagree with what must be done to protect you."  
  
"What do you mean protect?"  
  
"Well sit down and I'll explain it." he waved at the kitchen table. She and Chesta sat and he explained.  
  
"You see when Plaktu-"  
  
"Sengie." Hitomi interrupted.  
  
"Sengie?" Chesta asked.  
  
"Vulcan used a Dopple Ganger known as Sengie , to steal the esscence of Plaktu so he could attempt  
to try and get his hands on Van."  
  
"How did you know what he was?"  
  
"When he tried to grab my pendant we went to a world of darkness and there I learned what he was ,   
who he was , and why he was there."  
  
"Your power is stronger than a Dopple Ganger?"  
  
"It tried to kill Sengie but he tried and nearly succeded in killing me."  
  
"Of course , why didn't I think of that before?'' "Your pendant is a regulator."  
  
"What?"  
  
"When Plaktu tried to take your pendant , you would have been in great danger you and Van if he had  
brought that pendant to Lord Vulcan , and Delandel." "Plus the fact that the pendant was being taken  
off not willngly but was forced your power saw fit to unleash itself." But the power was too strong for  
you to hold as long as you did that's why Sengie wasn't killed.''  
  
"Your power is very strong , Hitomi. But you have not yet grown in skill enough to use it to it's full and  
complete potential. That's why I'm here. I'm here to help you master your gifts use your power."  
  
"Use it for Zaibach you mean."  
  
"Hitomi , if there was another way. Vulcan and Delandel desire that as well as Emperor Donkirk." " I   
can't disobey an order just because I don't like it."  
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Do you not like it?"  
  
"Well to be honest I'm not sure , I mean let's face it I do enjoy seeing another world , but this deception  
seems a little ridiculous and not needed. We should be able to just bring you back and train you but it  
isn't my place to argue."  
  
"Why are you with Zaibach?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The way you act , you seem more gentle than Delandel , or anyone else that is how is it that you can  
be so gentle and be with people who love nothing more than to destroy?"  
  
"You get used to it. I too destroy , but that doesn't necessarily mean I enjoy it. At least not all the time." 


	3. The Calm Before the Storm

Hiotmi eventually got used to having Chesta around. He taught her how to boost her power and   
taught her how to fight on the side. She was actaully getting pretty good at it. Although he wouldn't   
replace her father she and Chesta went on good terms. They had their differences , but they were able   
to make it look convincing that they were had a good realtionship. Which is mainly why they tried to   
stay on one to keep up appearances. They didn't mention Zaibach to anyone and things went to   
normal as best they could. But that didn't mean that Hitomi would forget who he was. But really what   
was she going to do. Not to mention the thought crossed her mind that if anything went wrong   
Chesta had orders to kill her family. So she played nice and continued with her lessons , fighting and   
psychic. But one day Chesta was talking to her mother.  
  
"Chesta who is this letter from?"  
  
"Oh no , it must be from my brother Jijuka." " I'm sorry , about that. I'll talk to him about it."  
  
"It says here that he can't find a place to live. What does he mean by that?"  
  
"Oh he's been trying to find a place to live for a while , I guess he still hasn't found one."  
  
Hiotmi was in shock. Jijuka was another one of Delandel's men. Oh no , how many people from   
Zaibach was she going to encounter?  
  
"Well do you know where he is? I'm sure we have room here for him."  
  
"Well I could ask him if you wanted me to. But he might be a bit of a handful you see. And Hitomi  
might not be ready for such a big adjustment. I mean I don't think I have the heart to tell her that wer'e   
, well , engaged." if you can actually die of shock which thank goodness that's pretty hard , Hitomi   
would be dead. *Engaged!!!* that was the biggest shock of her life. Well the second biggest. The   
visions and Gaiea were the first. Later on that night after they were done with practice. Hitomi asked a  
very important question.  
  
"Chesta , why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?"  
  
"I heard you and my mother last night. You and my mom are engaged. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I did tell you in a way. Do you remember when I mentioned 'deception'?''  
  
"THAT'S what you meant. I thought you meant living here under some false reason , like one of my   
mom's friends mentioned you or something." "I didn't think you meant something personal , do you  
realize what will happen when you go back to Gaiea?"  
  
"Uh . . . "  
  
"You are going back eventually , aren't you?" she asked with worry.  
  
"Oh , yes , eventually I will be going back to the Gaiea. And you will of course come along for the ride ,  
isn't that the way people put it here?" he asked. He had mastered talking to adults but when it came to  
talking in kid lingo , like any other adult it had some things to be desired.  
  
"What do you mean by that? I thought you were here to train me for the purpose of making Van mad  
and having him do something stupid. Or a take-over if the Mystic Moon. Which wouldn't have been a   
good idea." Chesta smiled. Hitomi couldn't think why but then she realized her mistake. Why wasn't  
she more careful with her language?  
  
"So even though everyone here calls it Earth you still consider it the Mystic Moon." "One could be as  
curious to wonder as to how your friends react to the terminology." "Or ,' he said a little slyly almost,'  
mabey you feel comfortable around me enough to say such things." he smiled.  
  
"Well one could assume one would be used to you by now. I can't go cringing every time I get around  
you guys now can I?"  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"It's a term."  
  
"You speak in plural."  
  
Hitomi gave him an annoyed look did he really think she was that stupid? A look of realization just at   
that moment dawned on him.  
  
"Oh you mean Jijuka."  
  
"Yes what is he doing here? Where is he?"  
  
"Well as for what he's doing here , he's here to watch you as well as I am. But. ---------"  
  
"But?" Hitomi asked worried.  
  
"As for where he is your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"You don't know where he is?"  
  
"No , but we can find him."  
  
"We? What we?" Hitomi asked panicky. Chesta smiled again , this time the kind that says ' well you kn  
ow how it is.'  
  
"Consider it part of your training." "We have to find Jijuka before he gets out of hand. He is one of our  
Lord Delandel's most loyal men. So he could be a bit dangerous." Hitomi rolled her eyes at the ceiling  
and gave a tired sigh.  
  
"We'll start out in the morning. What time is it?" Chesta looked at his watch. Hitomi's mother bought it  
for him.  
  
"11:30." he said calmly. "Why?"  
  
" See you at 5:30."  
  
"P.M!?" he hoped it wouldn't be that late.  
  
"No, a.m."  
  
"Oh. Goodnight Hitomi.''  
  
"Goodnight Chesta." she said annoyingly. She was not a happy camper. 


	4. The Search Begins

Disclaimer Notice- I do not now nor have I ever owned Escaflowne. I do however own this plot , and I  
own the teachers that Hitomi is taught by. Not the aspect but the teachers themselves. I also own the  
characters Laurel and Radeela. Oh any characters youv'e never heard of I probably own those too.  
I do not own Chesta or Jijuka or any of the other Escaflowne charaters form the movie or the telivision  
show. So now I'll quit droning on and on and get to the story. "-" =speech *-*=thought  
  
Hitomi stood out on the lawn. She hugged her coat tight around her. She was wearing a dark green   
shirt with lace on the sleeves and a lace v-neck. She had a pair of blue jeans on and she had a fleece  
jacket on. Chesta had told her mother that he and Hitomi would be gone on a bonding trip , so for the  
occasion Ling bought Hitomi a red fleece jacket. It was fall. The leaves were all dark in color as it was  
not yet sunrise. The grass was covered in morning dew. She waited for Chesta. *Where is he? I'm not   
going to wait forever out here.* * Where are you , Van? I really need to talk to you. I miss you so much and I think  
somehting horrible is going to happen to you.*   
  
"Oh Van , please be careful." the door opened , Chesta walked out in a pair of blue men's jeans a blue shirt with  
thin white stripes. His black fleesce jacket was zipped up all the way like her's.  
  
"There you are. Where have you been? I was going to leave without you , you know."  
  
"Sorry. I had to find the right look. I thought my armour might be a little conspicuous so would the business suit for  
work. I couldn't really find anything casual."  
  
"It's ok , I'm sorry for some reason I'm aggitated this morning. Mabey it's hormones or something."  
  
Chesta laughed. "No I don't think it's hormones. You aren't exactly extatic about helping people who at one time   
nearly got you killed a couple of times and a person you care about very much."  
  
"I guess. But that's not it. It's something else. . . "  
  
"Else? What is it? You can trust me you know , I won't tell Jijuka. Nobody knows this but I'm actually getting fond  
of you." he smiled at her.  
  
"You are? Like in a weapon sort of way?" she asked suspicously. Chesta laughed.  
  
"No in that good friend that I never had way." Hitomi laughed , as did Chesa.  
  
"I feel like something's going to happen. Something important. But I don't know what."  
  
"Like the calm before the storm."  
  
"Like the smell of the air before the battle. You feel it , thick with tension , danger , death." "It's so thick you can  
barely breathe." "Your mind whirls as you search for some sign , any sign that the opponent is near. You search  
because you feel him watching you , you know he's there you just don't know where. Till it's too late." Hitomi was  
thinking of all the battles she had been involved with. All the time watching and waiting. She could always feel the  
strength of the battle going on. She hated it. Those battles were one thing she could live without. She did not get  
into the battle with her sword but with her mind. The wars destroyed the country , the land , and she felt it's pain for   
some reason,but also it's happiness when Van was a step closer to winning. Even the land knew that Van would  
finally end this war and peace would rein in Gaiea for a long time after that. How she missed Gaiea. When she  
came back she realized , that nothing felt like home , here. But she felt like she had left home , and it felt like her   
heart had done this before, but she could think of when such a thing had been done. She shook her head. It was  
useless to think of such a thing. Chesta looked at her with saddness. He knew how she felt. He too wanted to go  
home. But even though he knew she was homesick he was confused. The Mystic Moon was her home, wasn't it?  
As he looked at her aura he realized that mabey the Mystic Moon was not her home. Perhaps it never was her   
true home. He had heard of people being spirited away , mabey she was spirited away form Gaiea. Her aura   
carried a lot of Gaiea origin. Then he saw a flash , a teenage boy holding a two year old child , she was laughing  
as he swung her about in a playful manner. He must have been the big brother. He held her and he was saying  
somehting to her. Chesta couldn't hear it , then as if someone heard his silent pleas, he heard what was said  
  
"Can you say Allan? Al - lan."   
  
"Awan." he laughed so did a women who was in the other room.  
  
"Mommy!" she giggled.  
  
"I think that's close enough Allan , come on time for dinner then off to bed for good little children." they all laughed  
, then as quick as it came it went away. *Allan , Allan. . .* Chesta was thinking of who the boy might be. He had a   
strong face , long blonde hair , and a good natured personality. Realization struck him like a ton of bricks. *Allan ,   
Allan Shazzaar!?*   
  
"Chesta? Chesta? CHESTA!"  
  
"Huh? What? Who Where Huh?"  
  
"What is wrong with you?" "You had that wierd vision then realization look but your not trembling from the vision   
so what's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing , nothing at all."  
  
"So shall we go after Jijuka?" Chesta asked calmly. 


	5. Vision Of Jajuka

"We better , before he starts destroying the place. He shouldn't be too hard to find."  
  
"Why? Because your power is growing and you can alredy sense him?" Chesta asked hopefully.  
  
"No , how many guys wear armour?" that was the last straw. Chesta burst out laughing. So did Hitomi.  
  
"Yeah I guess the armour would be a little conspicuous." he said when he was done.  
  
"Can I ask you something?"  
  
"Sure. What is it Hitomi?"  
  
"Jijuka , you don't where he is. . . how did you get the letter?"  
  
"Zaibach courriers."  
  
"You mean Zaibach messengers?" she asked startled. How many more of Zaibach was she going to run into?  
  
"Sort of. When someone from Zaibach arrives they are given orders to send a message to someone. That's how  
come we have the courriers. They deliver the message , and we follow our orders from there."  
  
"So what are your orders?"  
  
"To train and watch over you. To make sure your not in danger. Van specifically requested that."  
  
"Van? Is he with Zaibach?!" she asked partially horrified.  
  
"Well actually wer'e with them. There is a new enemy on Gaiea and Zaibach has banded together with them. At   
least most of Zaibach. The rest of us have joined Van. We are actually on good terms with your crusading friends  
, and Van specifically requested if we came here , we were to watch and protect you. He misses you a lot you   
know."  
  
"Really , he does?" she could have flown if she had wings. Van missed her Yes!  
  
"Indeed he does. He stares up at the Mystic Moon for hours sometimes. Just thinking. He wanted to come very   
badly but Allan would not allow it."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they need Van there. There are enough soldiers there to watch out for the enemy. A few more might be  
joining us you understand. And each time it will get harder to find them. That's why your being trained. Hopefully   
you will return to help us. Though I think Van might need you back for another reason."  
  
"Oh and what would that be?"  
  
"I think he's lovesick , but you didn't hear that from me." Hitomi laughed.  
  
"Ok , now let's find Jijuka." she focused her mind on Jijuka.(I don't know what he actually looks like. I can't really  
remember so I'm going by how he looked in the movie. Or at least who I think was Jijuka) his black hair , the blue  
armour. She concentrated. The pendant swung in a NorthWesterly direction. Then she saw it , Jijuka he was wal-  
king ddown the sidewalk when someone threw something at him. It went through his chest , his heart! The vision  
ended. Hiotmi fell forward. The vision took a bit out of her. Chesta bent down.  
  
"Hitomi, Hitomi, are you alright?" she saw another image. It was a clock tower , Jijuka looked at it it said 7:15.  
The vision broke. She returned to reality.  
  
"Chesta what time is it?" she said breathing hard, she was trying to catch her breath when he said  
  
"5:50. Why?"  
  
"Wev'e got an hour and twenty five minutes to find Jijuka. Give or take a minute. To be safe let's make it an hour  
twenty."  
  
"Why what's going to happen?" Chesta asked confused.  
  
"Someone's going to kill Jijuka at seven fifteen. That gives us a period of an hour and twenty five minutes to find   
him. I want to do it in less time to get him out of danger."  
  
"Did you get a direction , before the vision?"  
  
"Yeah. NorthWest."  
  
"Well can you move?" she stood up.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine now. Come on let's go."  
  
"Nothing like a little danger to get you moving huh?" Chesta asked as they moved in that direction.  
  
"You get used to it after a while actually." she said casually.  
  
"How many times have you had to do this?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure a lot I guess. I never actually kept count of how many times Iv'e saved Van's life , or given him those  
warnings."  
  
"You mean that's what you do with that?"  
  
"Yeah didn't you know?"  
  
"I see what wer'e looking for. Otherwise for the most part I'm another soldier. Nevermind me training you in your   
gifts. I'll stick with teaching you how to fight. I think you already have your gift part covered."  
  
"The extra power?"  
  
"It'll use itself when it needs to." "Come on let's find Jijuka. Then we'll get a report on what's going on with Van. I   
also think we should have a courrier inform them of your progress."  
  
"Very well." Hitomi and Chesta walked continually on looking for Jijuka. They were so busy that they didn't notice  
the person step from behind the tree. Not that they could have. His best skill was hiding from people. So the girl   
could see Jijuka's death. Perhaps she was as powerful , as the oracle had said. He was far away and he could  
still sense her power. She was very strong , and very pretty, even beautiful. He would inform Michuku that his new  
weapon was practicing her power and that she was as powerful as the oracle said. And as beautiful. He took out  
something that was called a camera. He had trained in the uses of several Mystic Moon items. He removed his   
aura's cover for a small moment. Which made the girl turn around. She looked straight at him. He zoomed in and  
took a perfect picture of her.  
Hitomi faced where she sensed it. A strange power. It was dark and wierd. She thought she could see  
something in the shadows. She turned around she would have to check it out later. She looked across the road ,   
an alley was there. She could sense a prescence it was odd. It was powerful , and it was odd. It seemed good   
but there was a shadow over it. Like a saddness or a responsibility. She would check that out too. Then it came   
to her. A different sense,this one was pleasant. It was laid back and it seemed happy. She had felt this often.She  
smiled. The tree acroos the road. She would often just sit back and watch it. There always seemed a sense of  
peace and protection. She and Chesta then turned and headed NorthWest. Meanwhile. . .   
The boy behind the tree carefully without being noticed disappeared behind it and walked on the walk-  
way. He looked like he lived there and he was out for a walk. The girl in the alleyway , she was about nineteen or  
twenty , mabey twenty one , moved to follow them in the shadows. Nobody saw her. She didn't see the boy from  
the tree , and the boy didn't see her. But a second boy did. He had seen the girl in the alleyway and the boy that  
was behind the tree. But niether one saw him. His name was Matt. Well the name he told everyone. He smiled as  
he thought of how Hitomi smiled at him. She didn't know she did. She thought it was the tree , but it was him she   
sensed. She was beautiful. He knew everything about her. He knew he could never be her boyfriend , but that's   
not what he wants. He wants her to be his friend. But she would never be friends with him if she knew what he   
was. Oh how wrong he is on that   
  
So what do you guys think? I know a little cheesy , a little wierd. Hey what do you want? It's my first fanfiction.  
Things will get better though. Please Review. I could use the advice. Thanks for reading , bye. 


	6. The Search Ends

Disclaimer Notice-I do not own Escaflowne. I do not own any characters in Escaflowne. The only characters in this  
story I own are the bad guys, Laurel, and Radeela, and the dragons. Matt too.  
  
Thank you crescentmoon-cat for your review and for your review and your spelling tip. I was guessing how to spell  
it, I didn't actually know how so thank you.  
  
Thank you Angel Fergie for your review. Keep up the work with your story. I want to read the rest. I need to know   
how Hitomi's going to get to Gaiea.  
  
Thank you STC. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I had abseloutely no idea how to spell those names. Thank  
you. I owe you big time. I'll check out one of your stories because I can't exacxtly send you a fruit basket. You are a life saver. Thank you!!  
  
Thank you qall again. If you have any suggestions. Let me know. Bye.  
_______________________________________________________________________________________  
Hitomi and Chesta stopped again to check the direction. They were headed North now. Hitomi figured she was   
being paranoid but she couldn't help but get the feeling that something was severely wrong. They had been moving  
in this directon for a while and they had yet to see a clock tower or Jajuka. Hitomi again stopped and this time she  
focused in on the clock tower.NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! it was South East in the Market Plaza.   
  
"Chesta what time is it?" Hitomoi asked worried.  
  
"6:50.Why what's wrong, he asked hearing the worry in her voice.  
  
"No! We can't save Jajuka!"  
  
"Why not?" he asked worried himself.  
  
"Because I looked for Jajuka and he is this way, but the clock tower is about 30 miles South East in the Market  
Plaza." "There's no way wer'e going to make it in time."  
  
"But that can't be. Jajuka must be that way. There isn't anyone who could interfere with your power. Unless- wait  
Hitomi, tell me something, you know how you had the vision and you had the time on the tower?''  
  
"Yeah.''  
  
"Have you ever had a vision like that where you saw the time?"  
  
"No this was my first time." "Why?"  
  
"Well no wonder why?"  
  
"Jajuka isn't going to die at 7:15."  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked shocked.  
  
"He's going to die at 3:35.''  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Allow me to explain. With Time Visions or visions in which you see time. The first one gives you the time backw  
ards. The way you would see it if you were looking at it with a mirror."  
  
"Backwards?" "Why?"  
  
"Who knows,' Chesta shrugged,'just something nature did.''  
  
"Ok, so if he won't die till then that means that he must be up there somewhere." "Right?"  
  
"Does your pendant point that way?" she used her pendant.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well let's get going." they traveled in that direction. They were finally pointed to a mall.  
  
"Oh no! Not the mall!"  
  
"What's wrong with the mall?"  
  
"Have you ever been there?"  
  
"No." Chesta replied.  
  
"Believe me, that place is a living nightmare if he's wearing armour."  
  
"How?"  
  
"How would Jajuka react if he was called a wierdo, freak, or any other rude names."  
  
"He'd probably end up shishcabobbing somebody." Hitomi smiled.  
  
"Oh." he said in a realizing tone.  
  
"Now don't forget this place is full of teenagers so just well, act normal."  
  
"Why? Cramping your style." he teased.  
  
"No, teenagers are very annoying." "We have a habit of opening our big mouths, and saying the wrong thing at  
the wrong time. And knowing you,''she smiled slyly,''youv'e got a sword underneath that coat of yours." Chesta  
smiled. So she did know him as well as he thought she did.  
  
"Well I'm gladd all those talks we had were good for something."  
  
"Didn't you enjoy them?" she asked a bit shocked. She had enjoyed talking with him about his past and telling   
him about her's.  
  
"Yes I did. But I didn't know if you did or not.''  
  
"Well I did. They were fun."  
  
"Good, so shall we look for Jajuka?"  
  
"Too late." Chesta and Hitomi jumped.  
  
"God Jajuka. Don't do that."  
  
"Why aren't you in armour? And why aren't you paying attention to your surroundings?" he asked in cold disgust.  
  
"Because if I did then, I would not only be very conspicuous but attract attenton. And if I started any trouble," he   
said in a warning voice,"I would be arrested by the police.''  
  
"Police?"  
  
"I'll explain later." "We need to do something, about your clothes." Chesta said.  
  
"What's wrong?" "I wear this uniform all the time."  
  
"Yeah, on Gaiea. It's ok there. Here it's not ok. Here, people think things about stuff like that." she said as she   
pointed at his sword and armour. She looked around and smield as she found what she was looking for.  
  
"Come on." she pulled the two into a clothes store.  
  
"Ok, stay right here. Chesta help him remove his armour. You do have something under your armour right?"  
  
"No one sees me in my undergarments!" he said in shock  
  
"Well unless you wan to walk around in clothes about two sizes too big, . . . Oh brother!"  
  
"Chesta do me a favor?"  
  
"I assume you know how to measure clothinbg sizes, right?"  
  
"Uh. . . wrong?"  
  
"Are you saying you don't know how to measure clothing? How do you wear the right sizes?  
I mean what do you just try on stuff till you get the right size?"  
  
"We go to tailors.They take care of our clothes."  
  
"Oh brother." she said as she slapped her head,"are you supposed to be watching me or is  
it me watching you?"  
  
"What?" asked Jajuka.  
  
"Look, I'll be right back. What are your under garments?"  
  
"A simple shirt and a pair of pants." Chesta answered.  
  
"Oh well, thank you. I'm glad someone has decided to cooperate." she said as she glared   
at Jajuka. He got the feeling that she wasn't the sweet innocent creature that Van had made  
her out to be. He though more along Gadduss's thought. "Now remember, Hitomi is like   
any other person. She can be very sweet and nice like Van said. A perfect angel.But it is  
important to remember also, that you don't want to make her mad. Iv'e seen her slap Van  
to wake him up adn bring him to his senses. So you just be nice. Besides, we all here like  
Hitomi. Right Boys?!" about then the entire romm of Allan Shazzar's men chorused in an  
answer. "Yeah!" "So you start any trouble and we'll take care of you ok." "Yes sir Captain  
sir!" he said as he saluted. he really saw this reminder very pointless. They had all that is  
all of Zaibach been told when they mentioned going to the Mystic Moon, for help that if   
anything happened ti Hitomi, because they were goofing around or making trouble, that  
the'd regret it. Jajuka snapped back to the present.  
  
"Jajuka, are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Where's Hitomi?"  
  
"She went to get a tape measurer for the waist. She should be back any minute or so, so if I  
were you, I might consider removing your armour." Jajuka started to remove his armour, and  
at the same time converse with Chesta. He learned about cops, clothes, and the technology  
here. He finally switched the topic to something he had been burning to talk about. Hitomi.  
  
"Oh well there's really not much to say about her." "Well there is, but there isn't."  
  
"She's not the innnocent angel Van described is she?"  
  
"Oh she is mostly. But she can be a real firecracker sometimes." Hitomi came back.  
  
"Ah, I see your going to cooperate." "Hold up your arms please?" she asked gently. He did.  
When she was finishe dshe disapeared again. And came back with an outfit that suited him  
very well. Jajuka stepped out in a black shirt and blue jeans. The shirt brought out his pale  
skin. He enjoyed the outfit. It fit perfectly. He smiled down at Hitomi.  
  
"Thank you very much."  
  
"Your welcome Jajuka." "I thought you might enjoy the combination. Lucky enough I have the  
money for this." "Mom would really have a riot if she found out Chesta and I left the house   
and niether one of us, thought to bring money." "Although I'm willing to bet, that someone did."  
she lauhjed as Chesta blushed a little.  
  
"I'm sorry." "Come on. Take those off and wait here, while I go to the check out." Hitomi came  
back a few minutes later. Again she and Chesta waited as he changed. They were about to  
leave through the front when Hitomi spotted someone she knew entering the store.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
"What is it?" she looked again, the person had disapeared.  
  
"Nothing, nothing at all."   
A few days later at Hitomi's house.  
  
"Hey, good morning Hitomi." Jajuka said smiling.  
  
"Good morning Jajuka." she said pleasantly. She was dressed in her school uniform and the two were used to   
the arrangement. As a matter of fact, they were great friends. Only because Jajuka was willing to relax when he  
cam eto Hitomi's house.  
  
"So today your headed back to school huh?" he asked as she grabbed some cereal.  
  
"Yeah, I'm catching a ride with Yukari at the bus stop. Being 15 is not as easy as you think."  
  
"I'm 15."  
  
"On earth. I mean. It's a bit tricky."  
  
"Hey good morining you two, I see your both up early." Chesta came out his hair still messy from sleep.  
  
"Yeah, I have to head to school. And well I have no idea why Jajuka is up."  
  
'Beep Beep' "Hey Hitomi, you there?"  
  
"Yukari. Yeah! I'm coming!" she drank her milk and said goodbye.  
  
"Oh that reminds me. Tell mom I'll be home late."  
  
"Why?" they both asked in unison.  
  
"Track practice. Starts at 2:25 ends at 3:30."  
  
"Oh ok.''  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye." they said in unison.   
~At school~  
  
"Hey Yukari has the school changed since well you know I vanished."   
  
"Oh, well it actually hasn't changed. Still the same."  
  
"Good." "Hey I'm goona check out my class ok?"  
  
"Sure go ahead I'll catch up." Hitomi headed into chemistry, it was going to be her first class. Well it looked the  
same. She was the first one there. She looked around.  
  
"Well looks the same." she said out loud.  
  
"Ah, miss Hitomi I'm glad your back." Hitomi stopped dead in her tracks. She knew that voice. She turned around  
  
"Folken?!" 


	7. The New Chemistry Teacher

Disclaimer Notice- I do not own Escaflowne I do not own any characters involved in Escaflowne. I do however own  
this plot. I also own the characters known as Laurel, Radeela, Matt, and the dragons. I also own the teachers. I DO   
NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS THAT HAVE APPEAREED IN PREVIOUS ESCAFLOWNE EPISODES!!  
  
Thank you to those who previously reviewed and were mentioned in chapter 6.  
  
Thank you Kat-Tastrophe. Your review is much appreciated. As are any other reviews. But thank you again. I hope  
you will enjoy the next chapters that will soon be coming. I also hope you like dragons because some may be an  
appearance in future chapters. If you don't then you'll be skipping a lot of parts in my story. See ya  
______________________________________________________________________________________  
"Folken?!"  
  
"Hitomi. Good to see you again, wouldn't you agree?"  
  
"I suppose. Are you with Chesta and Jajuka?"  
  
"Aren't they at your house?"  
  
"That's not what I meant. Are you on Van's side?"  
  
"Oh, yes I am. My little brother wanted me to tell you that he misses you a lot. And can't wait for you to return to him.  
Have you noticed he really misses you?" she relaxed and let out the breath that she had been holding.  
  
"I guess he must be. Chesta and Jajuka told me the same thing." she smiled.  
  
"Well I can see you also miss him."  
  
"Of course I do why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I don't know? Iv'e noticed that teenage girls here go from boyfriend to boyfriend here. There isn't even such a thing  
as true love here any more, you know that?" he sighed. It was then Hitomi again realized how different this place was  
from Gaiea.  
  
"I still believe in it. Doesn't that count for something?"  
  
"You are different."  
  
"How?" she asked confused. How could she be different from any other girl? Aside from the visions, and the mysterious  
power, and the fact that she had been to another world. She wasn't that different was she? She rolled her eyes at herself.  
Folken laughed a little. He knew what she was thinking, and even he had to admit it was sort of ridiculous trying to convince  
herself she was no different from the out of the ordinary girl.  
  
"That's not what I meant. What I meant is that you unlike the others your age you have already experienced true love  
and that is how your different."  
  
"Oh I see." "Things really are different here aren't they?"  
  
"Yes they are. But now theyr'e different even to you, aren't they?"  
  
"Yeah they are. Why?" she said almost pleadingly. Mostly it was regretfully. She felt horrible admitting it. She had been gone for so   
long. She had wanted to go home, but even though she would be ashamed, she'd admit that there were times when she felt  
like Gaiea was her home. She shook her head.  
  
"I suppose it would be because you fell in love." "Love can do that, but that's not all is it?''  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"There were times when you felt like Gaiea was your home weren't there?"  
  
"Yeah, how did you know?"  
  
"Well, that's not really important, but what is important is that you felt that way. Did you ever have any wierd dreams, at all when you were  
young?" she thought about it.  
~Dream sequence~  
A young teenager picks up a little girl about two years old. Hitomi knew the girl was her. She was crying. That must have woken the boy up.  
He cradled the girl and was murmurring soft and comforting.  
  
"Shh Shh it's ok. It was only a dream." a woman, a very beautiful one. She smiled when she saw the two.  
  
"So, this is how you treat the girl who you got mad at because it was so frustrating to feed her hmm?" he blushed a little.  
  
"Well she was crying mother. I couldn't just let her sit there and cry, not when she was afraid."  
  
"My son, he hates his little sister so much, but let her start crying, and he moves like lightning to make sure she's ok."  
she laughed.  
  
"What can I say?"  
  
"Nothing, come on, let's get her some milk."  
  
"No mother, I'll do it. You go ack to sleep, I'll give her some milk. She'll fall asleep in no time."  
  
"Very well." the boy took his little sister into the kitchen. The boy was handsome, he was tall with blonde hair. He had a gentle smile. Hitomi  
felt like she knew the boy, but she couldn't put her finger on how she did. Then it hit her, Allan.  
~End~  
"Folken? Did Allan mention anything about his family?"  
  
"You mean his little sister." he smiled slyly.  
  
"Yes, how did you know?"  
  
"I guessed. Not to mention, that, well Chesta told a courrier to send me a message. It said that he had seen a vision of  
you and a teenage Allan in you aura. Is that what you saw in your dream?"  
  
"Yes I did. Did you tell Allan?"  
  
"Yes I questioned him about it. He said that when you came back you two would have a talk, and he would see if  
you were his lost little sister."  
  
"Ok. Now that that's settled, do you know how to teach Chemistry?"  
  
"Well for the most part."  
  
"You have abseloutely no idea what your doing do you?"  
  
"Not a clue." they both had to laugh a little bit.  
  
"So did you read the book?"  
  
"Book?" he saked hopefully.  
  
"Here,' she said rummaging through the desk,' here it is. It's Mrs. Adeema's chemistry book. She should have it  
marked as to what chapter we were studying, well they were studying." he flipped to the pink post it note.  
  
"Ok, uh do you know some of what it says in here?"  
  
"Yeah some of it."  
  
"Good, I didn't get this far in the book. I had to skip the teaching classes, thank goodness Zaibach has influence. I  
managed to get a job, and I can conviently watch you. Like always Zaibach comes through."  
  
"Ahem, always?"  
  
"Well most of the time, we come through."  
  
"That's better."  
  
"Now miss Kanzaki if you would take your seat, the students should be entering in a few moments, take a front   
row seat please. I still have to keep an eye on you."  
  
"Right." Hitomi sat down in the first row right in front of the teacher's desk as the students came filing in.  
  
"Hey Hitomi, there you are. Mind if I sit here.   
  
"No Yukari this seat is for my other best friend Mr. Invisable." she replied in the usual morning joke.  
  
"Ooh is he cute?'' the two girls laughed while Folken looked at them with a curious look and sighed. *teenagers*  
Class began and it went pretty well. After class, Folken was left alone while Hitomi went to her next few classes.  
And from then on for a few days it went that way. They arranged a schedule for lunch. Tuesday, Thursday, and the  
second Friday of every week Hitomi had lunch with Folken. During which they talked and had some interesting  
conversations. About her power and training were mostly what she talked about. But there were talks about Van  
and Allan. And how the Crusaders were doing. Now that she had been in school for a week she was starting to get back into  
the flow of things. Only to dicover she was to get a new surprise. She was at home when Jajuka came in. Her mother Ling  
had gotten used to his prescence. So when he called a meeting, she naturally attended. He was going to be family   
after all.  
  
"Now Hitomi, this may come as a bit of a shock, but wev'e noticed that your developing into a young woman and  
Chesta and I thought it best that we mention to you something we were approached with."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"You see, at track we met one of those modeling photographers who take pictures. And this one said that you might have   
a chance at being a model."  
  
"A model?"  
  
"Oh, yes he gave us a pamphlit, and Ling and I went over it." Chesta chimed in.  
  
"Yes, now this agency is pretty new, but there very good. And they don't do any of those lousy things  
that a lot of people are into. They do nice photographs of beautiful dresses and you end up in those magazines your   
friends read." "Not to mention you get to keep the clothes you model in."  
  
"Oh, well if you guys really think I can do it. What modeling agency is it?"  
  
"Zaibach Modeling Agency Inc."  
  
"Oh, well I guess I could try it. It wouldn't kill me now would it?"  
  
"It shouldn't." Jajuka said looking confused. Chesta and Hitomi laughed, while their mother and Jajuka looked on curiously.  
  
"Iv'e never understood kids.'' she said.  
  
"I know what you mean." 


	8. Sailor Spy Informant The Big Ball

Disclaimer Notice-I do not own Escaflowne, I do not own any original characters from Escaflowne.I do   
not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon. The only characters I do own are   
the bad guys, Radeela, Laurel, and the dragons. I also own the plot.  
  
On the Moon Kingdom  
  
"Sailor Mercury, have you seen Amara?"  
  
"No miss." answered Sailor Mercury. Or as she is known as on earth, Amy. She had grown up to a   
grown woman, so she did look a little different. She had continued to cut her hair so she still had   
short blue hair. She was in her Sailor Scout uniform, which is why Queen Serenity or a more dignified   
Serena called her Sailor Mercury.   
Sailor Venus or Mina had like the others grown. She had the same length hair. Like Mercury   
she had it cut when it started to get too long. She too was in her uniform. But she was in her room.  
Sailor Mars, Rey sat in the garden. She too had kept her hair the same length. For her it was   
because she had always liked the way her hair was so she kept it that way. She was in her outfit for  
temple. The white kimono covered by a red skirt. She was surrounded by black birds.   
Sailor Jupiter, Lita. She had changed. Her hair had grown long and she had done nothing to stun  
or stop it's growth. It was now down tothe botom of her knees. A bit above if she wore it in a ponytail.  
Right now it was long. It was a little wavy but it was down all the way to her knees. She too was in her  
Sailor Scout uniform. She was out in the forest riding her grey horse. It was a light grey, with dark grey   
spots. It's name was Steel. She was standing looking at a tree. She had a connection with the woods.   
And Steel was quiet as she took in the woods.  
Sailor Neptune had not changed either. They had all grown taller and developed more curves in the  
proper places yes. But her hair was the same length, she too got it cut. She was in her uniform as   
well. She was looking out over the pool. It was very inviting. She decided it wouldn't hurt for her to  
take a swim. She put on her bathing suit and jumped in. She swam several laps before doing some  
for fun swimming.  
Sailor Pluto or Demona (I don't know her real name it never said. My friend and I have been   
calling her that for a long time.) was walking around on patrol. In sailor uniform and holding her staff   
at the ready. She cut her hair because as long as it was normally, if it became any longer she would   
have problems fighting. Plus she didn't feel the need to have it any longer. So it was the same length.  
Princess Reenie, Small Lady, Reenie or Sailor Minni Moon, whatever you wish to call her, was   
in her bedroom. She had grown into a beautiful sixteen year old. She had womanly curves the kind   
that you have at her age. She also had longer hair. The length Serena used to have or the length she   
had when she was Wicked Lady. But she was in a lovely light pink dress. It was strapless, sleeveless  
and it went down to the floor and extended a little bit. Ii was similiar to Queen not Princess Queen   
Serenity's own dress. The long white low back one. Only, hers had no swirls and was pink instead of  
the white one her mother was wearing.  
Queen Serenity or Serena now serious, was wearing her usual white dress.(Clue in the   
Promise of the Rose that dress that Serena ended up in is the Princess Serenity dress, but in the t.v   
show the one you see it's thin white, it's the dress you see Queen Serenity in in the flashbacks, that's  
the dress I mean.) She was looking for Ammarra.She returned to her throne. She was reading affairs   
of state or moon. When at the time Ammarra returned from her job on Earth and was headed for her.  
Sailor Uranus like Jupiter did change. She had longer hair. It was down to her buddox and a   
little past it. But she currently had it in a bun. She was just now getting back from Earth. She had   
been on a mission well not really a mission. She had heard that there was this girl that had   
dissapeared, by a column of blue light, had returned. She watched her and she didn't know who this   
Chesta was but he came from a place called Gaea. And so did this Jajuka, and Folken. She would   
inform Queen Serenity of what she learned and get her opinnion. By the way her real name is Amara   
and she is in her Sailor Scout uniform.   
  
"Queen Serenity, may I please speak with you?"  
  
"Yes of course Amara.", she set aside her papers,"So tell me, how was your journey to Earth?"  
  
"It was pleasant."  
  
"Did you find what you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes and no, I found who I was looking for, but not the information I was after."  
  
"Well what did you want to speak with me about?"  
  
"You know how I told you about the girl?"  
  
"Yes I do, wasn't that why you went there?"  
  
"Yes, she's back now. Her parents have divorced."  
  
"Oh, that's horrible, the girl must be upset."  
  
"Yes she was. She did the usual, avoided her parents for a while, went into seclusion, and is now doi  
ing a little bit better."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Her mother is engaged. To some guy, named Chesta. He's from another planet. It's called Gaea. The  
planet Gaea is also where the girl disapeaered to."  
  
"How long has the gril been back?"  
  
"Two months now, my lady why do you ask?"  
  
"Nothing, no reason continue."  
  
"Also she has a new chemistry teacher his name is Folken Fannel. He too is from Gaea."  
  
"I see. Is there anything else?"  
  
"Well she is going to be a model, for this new agency. Zaibach Modeling Agency Incorporated."  
  
"Iv'e never heard of such a company. Have you?''  
  
"Nope, it doesn't exist, the people and representatives come from-"  
  
"Let me guess Gaea." Queen Serenity interrupted.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So do you want permission to further investigate this?"  
  
"Miss, I want all the Sailor Scouts on this."  
  
"Is it really that bad?"  
  
"Miss, there will be more of these sword carrying crazies coming. There is supposed to be some big  
leader coming also." "I can't catch his name but he's very dangerous, and he's supposed to come to  
continue the training of the girl."  
  
"I see. How dangerous are these people?"  
  
"Very. On Gaea they were major bad guys. But now theyr'e on the side of the guys who defeated   
them."  
  
"Ah, I see." "Luna, Artemis come here please."  
  
"Yes Queen Serenity.'' the two cats said as they entered the room.  
  
"Tell me do you know of the planet Gaea?"  
  
"GAEA!!" the two cats screamed. They ran out of the room. Then a few moments they came back in.  
  
"Now was that Gaea you asked about?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Yes." Queen Serenity said suspicously. She sensed there was more to this than she had thought.  
  
"Well, it's a planet. A very far one." he said in his explaining voice. "It really has no value of investigati  
on." "It's mostly just a planet full of people. Like a few others."  
  
"Yes. Artemis is right, your highness. It is not worth any investigation. Why do you ask about it?"  
  
"Well Luna according to Amara, a girl was transported to the planet Gaea. She got back two months   
ago, and a whole bunch of people from Gaea are going to Earth."  
  
"Hopefully Zaibach is not among them." Artemis said. Luna nodded.  
  
"Yes they are. They are on the side of good now though, isn't that what you said Amara?"  
  
"Yes and it's true."  
  
"What are they there for?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Some girl. Theyr'e watching her like a hawk."  
  
"Girl!" Luna shrieked.  
  
"Yeah, she's about fifteen. She has short honey blonde hair, and she is in track too." Amara said.  
  
"Hitomi." Luna said resolutely."mmm hmm." said Artemis as he nodded.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Queen Serenity forgive us, we must leave at once. Right Artemis?"  
  
"Right." Luna and Artemis, ran out the door before anyone could stop them.  
  
"Amara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What do they mean by 'Hitomi'?"  
  
"Well that's the name of the girl. But how they knew that, I'll never know."  
  
"Right." she was deep in thought. Hitomi. It couldn't be. There are probably tons of Hitomi's out there  
there's nothing to say she's the right one. But just in case. . .   
  
"Amara."  
  
"Yes your grace?"  
  
"Gather your things. Make them ready for after the ball tonight. I have an announcement, and then we  
will be traveling to earth."  
  
"As you wish my Lady."  
  
"Amara?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Inform the other Sailor Scouts to do the same."  
  
"You will go on this journey with me correct?"  
  
"Of course, your highness. Let me guess Izumo Japan?''  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I told you that's where I was investigating the girl. Besides you want to figure out what's going on."  
  
"Oh?" she asked innocently.  
  
"The behavior of those two puzzles you as much as me."  
  
"Yes it does. Well go now and prepare for the ball. I'll see you there.''  
  
''Of course, your highness." she bowed and left.   
Four hours later at the Grand Ball which was supposed to happen at 7:00 pm. The ball is a   
grand event and all of the Moon Kingdom is invited. Now that everyone had attended, the clock was   
to strike seven thirty. Everyone awaited in anticipation. Now is when the Sailor Scouts would make a   
graned entrance. They all looked towards the top of the huge towering steps. Queen Serenity appear  
ed. Everyonw bowed. She was followed by Princess Reenie. Princess Reenie wore a pink dress with   
a white dress over it. It was similiar to the dress she wore as Wicked Lady. The same pink color was  
the under dress. What would have been black though was white. Who was then followed by Lady   
Amy.Sailor Mercury. She was gorgeous. She wore a skin tight midnight blue sparkling dress that tied  
at the back. She wore dark blue high heels with straps that crossed and tied. She wore a silver   
banded ring on her right hand, on her ring finger. It was a silver band with a saphire jewel dolphin.   
She wore a black cord necklace with the symbol of Mercury hanging down. Her short blue hair was   
tucked behind her ears. Sailor Venus, Mina followed her. She wore a yellow satin dress, with a large   
strap of yellow satin cloth in the shape of a rectangle across her shoulders. It went around the entire   
shoulder, and the dress started under it. She wore a gold banded ring on her right ring finger it had a  
yellow heart on it. She wore yellow high heels they had no sides. Just the sole and at the toes, two   
yellow bands crossed. She wore a black cord, with the symbol of Venus. Mars or Lady Rey followed   
her. She wore a sparkling red dress. It had long sleeves and splits towards the bottom. She had on   
normal red high heels. She wore a silver banded ring on her right ring finger. It had a ruby flame. Her   
dress had a low back, And to finish her look she had a black cord with the symbol of Mars. Lady Lita   
or Sailor Jupiter followed her. She wore a green sparkling dress. It wrapped around her neck, and   
had long sleeves. Which ended in triangles on the hand. There was a triangle below the neck it was   
covered in see through silk, where pink flesh could be seen through a thin white cover. On her waist   
was a rose colored triangular belt which had gold glitter roses across it. She wore an emerald banded   
ring with a blood red ruby rose on top. She wore green high heels with green straps that crossed   
twice before buckeling. To finish it off she wore a black cord necklace with the symbol of Jupiter   
attached to it. Her hair was long all the way down. Lady Lita was followed by Lady Michelle. Or as she  
is more commonly known by Sailor Neptune. She wore a teal dress. It was a satan dress. There was   
a triangle which showed bare skin, right below the neck but above the chest.The part that covered   
her neck covered only half of her neck. She had long sleeves and wore teal high heels.  
She also wore a silver ring on her ring finger on her right hand. It had an ocean wave topped with   
foam. And around her neck was the same black cord necklace, with the symbol of Neptune. She was   
followed by Lady Demona. or as was sometimes called Lady P. She is Sailor Pluto keeper of time. She  
wore a dark purple almost black dress with splits at the sides. It was sleeveless. The straps went   
from the front to attach to the back. She wore dark purple platform high heels and wore a silver   
banded ring on her right rinr finger. It had a pink crystal ball on top. She wore a black cord with the   
symbol of pluto. She was followed by Lady Amara. Sailor Uranus or Lady Amara was the most   
stunning of all. She wore a sleeveless strapless gold sparkling dress which went down to her ankles.  
The splits started midway at her calves. She wore a diamond tiara (like the one in Princess Diaries,   
the one on the cover you see her wearing.) and wore diamond droplet earings. On her right ring   
finger she wore a gold band with diamond waves which were meant to represent the wind. She also   
wore a diamond bracelet on her left wrist. Her shoes were gold high heel. On the sides there were two   
straps that buckeled. But on the fornt and back there were two other straps that crossed. And to   
fininsh this gorgeous look off, she wore a black cord necklace with the symbol of Uranus. She stood   
at the top of the stairs for a few moments. Queen Serenity smiled. She looked divine in her apparel.   
And to think Ammarra almost didn't wear it. King Darrian who was in the crowd, felt his jaw hit the   
floor. Amara in a dress looking like that. God I really missed something. I think this is proof that God does   
exist. Only he could have gotten her into such a dress. She stepped down one step at a time. The   
Sailor Scouts were amazed. There is no way that could be Ammarra. She reached the bottom and   
stood by Queen Serenity. She saw half of the boys wagging their tongues, the other staring in  
amazement. She couldn't look that good could she?  
  
"Let the ball begin." said Queen Serenity calmly. And so it began. 


	9. A big announcementMysterious Conversatio...

Disclaimer Notice-I do not own Escaflowne, I do not own any original characters from Escaflowne.I do  
not own Sailor Moon. I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon. The only characters I do own are   
the bad guys, Radeela, Laurel, and the dragons. I also own the plot.  
  
The ball began with those words. And everyone did end up with a dance partner. Amazing isn't it?   
Amara even danced with some guys. When she was first asked and danced Queen Serenity could have  
died laughing. She also cold have died laughing at how many guys she was asked by. At the end of the  
dance Amara had litterally danced with almost every guy. Finally Darrian asked her, because he had to   
see if she was as good a dancer as he got the impression of. Queen Serenity laughed, that was the final  
straw. When she was done the ball was nearly done. So she waited till the dancing was done. Then. . .  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention?'' everybody looked at Queen Serenity.  
  
"Sailor Scouts as you know I told Amara to tell you to prepare your things. I have somehting to tell you   
and it is very important. We must travel to planet Earth. For very special reasons. Sailor Uranus has   
already agreed to come with me. She is the one who brought news of this information to me. A girl on   
Earth had disapeared a while ago. She came back two months ago. She supposedly went to some   
planet known as Gaea. Now my advisers know something and are refusing to tell us. So the Sailor   
Scouts and I are going to Earth." there were many protests to such an action but they ceased when   
she raised her hands.  
  
"If there are any Sailor Scouts who do not wish to come with me but wish to stay and protect the   
Moon Kingdom now raise your hand." not a hand among the scouts went up.  
  
"I am coming as well." said King Darrian.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Positive."  
  
"Very well who else is coming?"  
  
The Sailor Scouts said in unison "I am!"  
  
"Guards! Go and retrieve the bags from our rooms." ordered Amy. Once they returned the girls got   
their bags. Which were the same color as their uniforms. Mercury-blue, Venus yellow, etc.  
  
"We will have to transform you know."  
  
"Mercury Star Power!"  
  
"Venus Star Power!"  
  
"Mars Star Power!"  
  
"Jupiter Star Power!''  
  
"Uranus Planet Power!"  
  
"Neptune Planet Power!"  
  
"Pluto Planet Power!"  
  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
  
'De de de duh' (Tuxito Mask emerges)  
  
"MOON COSMIC POWER!" the Sailor Scouts were revealed and with them Sailor Moon and Tuxito  
Mask.  
  
"Now we shall leave." "Scouts!"  
  
"Sailor Scout Teleport!" with Darrian in the middle as always, they teleported out of there.  
  
"Theyv'e gone!" said Artemis.  
  
"And so must we." "Together now Artemis."  
  
"Luna Artemis teleport!" the two cats were instantly transported to earth.  
  
"We must find Hitomi, Artemis, we don't have much time."  
  
"Luna! Artemis!" a small voice whispered.  
  
"It's him." Artemis said.   
  
"We can here you where are you?"  
  
"Never mind that. Have you found the princess?"  
  
"Not yet, we just got here. Luna and I have gotten here before the Sailor Scouts, though."  
  
"Queen Serenity is getting involved, we must hurry and find her."  
  
"Zaibach is no threat. Do not worry so." the voice sounded old, but wise in years.  
  
"Can you sense her at all? It'll be easier for Luna and I to locate her if we have an idea of where to go.   
It is important we find her fast."  
  
"She is twenty miles west. Use your senses."  
  
"I can feel her!" Artemis said excitedly.  
  
"Me too!" said Luna.  
  
"Come on Luna, if we hurry we'll be able to reach her in time and give her the message."  
  
"Yes let's go." Luna and Artemis ran and were headed for Hitomi's school. She was at an afterschool   
track meet. When they found her leaving they got beside her and meowed.  
  
"Oh, how cute." she reached down and petted them.  
  
"Well aren't you guys friendly. No collars. . . you two strays?" she debated what to do when she   
thought of something.  
  
"Are you two aware there's a cat catcher around here, if he sees you. . . here." she opened her bag.   
They both got in. She left the lid open.   
  
"When we get home I'll improvise on collars for you. Mom always did say she wanted a pet. Come on. Hopefully you two won't be too much trouble." Hitomi walked away with Artemis and Luna in the bag she held it tight to her chest, in an effort not to let it move too much for her new friends. Who were thankfull to finally hang around someone who didn't just throw them in a bag and run like nuts. They were even asleep when they got to Hitomi's home. Boy were they in for a surprise.  
Hopefully you two won't be too much trouble." Hitomi walked away with Artemis and Luna in the bag  
she held it tight to her chest, in an effort not to let it move too much for her new friends. Who were  
thankfull to finally hang around someone who didn't just throw them in a bag and run like nuts. They  
were even asleep when they got to Hitomi's home. Boy were they in for a surprise.  
  
"AAAAAHHHHH!" screamed a voice. Luna and Artemis were instantly awake and looking around.  
  
"Mommy mommy, Hitomi has dead animals in her backpack!"  
  
"WHAT!!"  
  
"I do not. Theyr'e sleeping." she lifted out her new frinds one by one. She picked up Artemis and   
handed him to Kai.  
  
"Wow. Mom can we keep them?" the dreaded question. Her mother was worried but since she   
wanted her two kids to be happy.  
  
"Sure, do we have any collars?"  
  
"Iv'e got some money, I could run out to the pet store. Kai could come with me."  
  
"Yeah yeah!"  
  
"Alright. But here, she said handing them money. Now pick something nice out ok."  
  
"Ok." they left. Hitomi couldn't help feeling as she held Luna, that there was somehting unusual   
about the two. She passed an alley. The feeling increased. She felt something wierd. She wanted to   
go in and almost did, but Kai woke her up from her trance. She apologized, and they continued on in   
there current direction. But Hitomi was nervous and at one point while waiting for Kai to move   
forward she was positive she heard someone or something say in a weird accent, Scottish she   
thought. She was positive she heard a voice say it.  
  
"Princess." 


	10. New Yet Old Friends and Night Time Intru...

Disclaimer Notice~I do not own Escaflowne. I do not own any characters from Escaflowne. I do not own  
Sailor Moon. I do not own any characters from Sailor Moon. I do however own the bad guys, Radeela,  
Laurel, and the dragons.  
  
At the pet store. . .   
  
"Kai, what do you think of this for the boy?" Hitomi held up a diamond collar. A black band was under  
the diamonds. She put it on him.  
  
"Wow! It looks perfect for him. How did you know which one to pick?"  
  
"I just saw it and I thought it would match."  
  
"Did you find one for the girl?" Kai anxiously asked.  
  
"No, why don't you look for one?"  
  
"Ok." Kai looked and found a black band with onix gems all over it.  
  
"Hiotmi, what about this one?" he asked as he held it up.  
  
"Oh, it's perfect for her."  
  
"What do you think?" she asked Luna. She put it on Luna and she stood in front of the mirror. Luna  
was astonished at how she looked. She meowed.   
  
"I think she likes it."  
  
"Me too." "Hitomi do you know where the bathroom is?"  
  
"Uh huh. This way come on." "Hey you two, stay put.''  
  
"Don't worry miss. I'll make sure that they don't get away.'' said the girl behind the counter. She had a   
n accent to her voice. It was sort of one anyway. She wore a green shirt and blue pants. That was the  
uniform the employees had to wear. Her name tag said 'Molly' a boy wearing the same uniform, came  
from the back. He had short brown hair, and wierd spiral glasses. Hitomi got a look at his name tag as  
well. 'Melvin'.  
  
"Hey Molly."  
  
"Hey sweety. How are we stocked?"  
  
"Pretty good. Did that young girl and her brother pick out two collars for their cats?"  
  
"Yeah. The girl is taking her brother to the bathroom, she's probably right around the corner."  
  
"Oh good. I'll check with her to see if she knows how to take care of the cats." Melvin walked over to  
the bathroom, where he saw Hitomi waiting there.  
  
"Hi, I'm Melvin I work here. If I'm correct you have two cats with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Tell me where are your cats' original collars?"  
  
"I don't have any original collars. I just found them today, out by my school track. They didn't have any  
collars on, they also didn't have any problems with me picking them up, so mom said we could keep  
them.''  
  
"Oh, well did you make an appointment with a vet?"  
  
"No not yet. Mom said she wanted to wait a bit before looking for one."   
  
"Oh, well I know a great one, here wait here. Molly! do me a favor darling!"  
  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"Get that number the vet's one. That really good one who we take Mariner to."  
  
"Right pumpkin sweets, I'll be right back with it." Artemis came over to Luna.  
  
"Do these two seem familiar to you?''  
  
"Sort of, Artemis, I just can't place their faces.''  
  
"Wait a second, doesn't that voice sound familiar?"  
  
"Yeah so does the guys, wait you don't think?"  
  
"Melvin, did you let your rat out again?"  
  
"Melvin?" Artemis asked shakily.  
  
"Sorry Molly sweetheart."  
  
"Molly?" Luna asked even more shakilly.  
  
"Luna, it's Molly and Melvin from Serena's highschool."  
  
"They must have moved here after Serena left." Luna finished. A little bit later. After Molly had found   
the number.  
  
"Trust me he's a great vet."  
  
"He's really good with animals." Molly commented.   
  
"Hey Mol, do these cats look familiar to you?"  
  
"What are you- oh my god!"  
  
"It's Serena's cat!"  
  
"Huh?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"And that's Mina's!" Melvin pointed out.  
  
"But Melvin that was so long ago, it couldn't really be there cats could it?"  
  
"Mabey it's their kittens."  
  
"Mabey." they saw Hitomi staring. "Oh, forgive us, these cats look very familiar to the ones two of our   
friends had a long time ago."  
  
"Do you know where I might be able to find these friends?"  
  
"No." she said regretfully almost as if depressed."We haven't seen them for a long time. They just. . .   
dissapeared one day, into the blue. Gone, vanished. Never seen them since." she perked up.  
  
"But hey, that was ages ago. No biggie, I'm sure they'll turn up one day. Well you have fun with your   
cats now."  
  
"We will, thank you."  
  
"No problem." Hitomi and Kai left. Back at Hitomi's house after everyone has went to bed. It is now   
10:30 p.m. Luna is sleeping with Hitomi, Artemis was sleeping with Kai. Artemis got out of bed. And   
headed to Hitomi's room.  
  
"Luna, Luna wake up. Get up Luna we need to go." he whispered.  
  
"What is it Artemis?"  
  
"We are supposed to report to you know who, as soon as the princess is found, remember?"  
  
"Oh that's right." she got out of bed.  
  
"Hey Artemis?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Where do you suppose Serenity and the others are?"  
  
"I don't know. Perhaps they are still on their way here."  
  
"Do you think we should have told them the truth about Gaea. I mean theyr'e bound to find out at any  
point in time. All they have to do is look for the planet. Perhaps we should have told them about Gaea.  
  
"Im abseloutely positive we should have told them about Hitomi. They could have trained her. If they  
had she would be more prepared for the role she is about to play."  
  
"Luna." Artemis said sort of aggrivatedly.  
  
"Artemis, don't use that tone with me. You know I have a point. What real chance does she have of  
fullfilling her destiny, when she doesn't even have the proper training?"  
  
"Well Serena didn't know what to do. Look how she and the other scouts turned out."  
  
"They had guides Artemis. Even if we could be her guides, which we can't, we don't what to do. We   
have no idea how to deal with what she will have to deal with.''  
  
"Hitomi will have guides of her own Luna. And she has a few advantages, that Serena didn't have."  
  
"Oh? Like?" Luna asked.*What advantages could she possibly have?*  
  
"Like this. Had Serena ever been to the Moon Kingdom?"  
  
"Queen Serenity had."  
  
"Yes but had Serena?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly, Hitomi has been to Gaea, that's one advantage."  
  
"Ok you have one. But you said advantages as in plural. What are the others?"  
  
"Two, Serena hadn't ever dealt with talking cats, or with super powerful evil villians.''  
  
"So?"  
  
"Hitomi has dealt mostly with what she'll need to deal with in the future. And if she needs help, she   
can ask Van, Millrenia, or Chide." "So really what do you have to worry about?" a window broke and  
they could hear someone coming in. They went to see into the hallway, and there was one of Michuku's  
,the new enemy's, men.  
  
"How about that?" 


	11. Kidnapped!

Disclaimer Notice~ I do not own Escaflowne. I do not own Sailor Moon. I do not own the names,   
voices or character appearances from digimon.(The characters withnames from Digimon look like   
they do in the show, and have the same voices, but they are not the Digidestined.) I do own Laure  
l, Radeela, the dragons, and the plot. I also own the bad guys, and Arorn.  
Sorry it took me so long to update. Between school, computer problems, and homework, I haven't ha  
d the time.  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________   
  
"Ok. That's a good reason to worry." Artemis said. He was panicked.  
  
"Where is Chesta and Jajuka?" Artemis asked.  
  
"Theyr'e out training. They told Hitomi to catch up when she could, after some sleep." Luna answe  
red him in a matter of fact voice.  
  
"Oh great. WHat a time for them to be out." Artemis said in a sarcastic tone."Well, we better go  
see what wer'e dealing with." Luna and Artemis went out to see, the man they knew as Arorn. He ha  
s long red hair and was wearing a cloak. He had on black pants, the cloak as well was black to ma  
tch the night atmosphere. He had a sword on his belt, and a quiver and bow over his shoulder. He   
had no shirt on, which he hardly ever wore one. He saw the two cats as he climbed the stairs.  
  
"Here kitty, kitty, kitty." the two cats, meowed as loud as possible.  
  
"Hey, what's going o-" "AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Hitomi screamed. Arorn turned towards her.  
  
"Hitomi, what's going on?" Kai asked sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
  
"Kai get back!" Hitomi ordered. She turned and ran into his room. Arorn shook his head and headed  
down the hall to Kai's room. Hitomi locked Kai's door, and then opened the closet door and closed  
the closet door. Arorn started banging on the door. He was shoving his shoulder against the door.  
Hitomi looked at the window. She quietly opened it.   
  
"Kai come here." she whispered.  
  
"Hitomi who is he?"  
  
"I don't know, but hey, do you remember two years ago when I took you on that rock wall, and we  
climbed down to the bottom?"  
  
"Yeah." "So?"  
  
"Alright, that's just what wer'e goona do. We are going to climb down from here, to the bushes  
down below us. You know the ones by the living room window?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok. When you get down wait for me. If you see that guy outside, let me know and run." "Got it?"  
  
"Uh huh." he nodded.  
  
"Good boy." "Alright, climb down." she put the bed sheet she had been braiding out the window.  
Kai climbed down, then she did.  
  
"Where do we go now?" Kai asked.  
  
"We go to the dojo, down the street. Jajuka, and Chesta are there ok."  
  
"Ok." the two were getting ready to leave, when Arorn, appeared from behind the house.  
  
"You might want to get running now." he asid.  
  
"Kai, get to the dojo." she said.  
  
"What about you?" he asked as she started running.  
  
"I'm going to distract him!" she said as he chased after her. He was starting to catch up.  
  
*Come on Hiotmi, you have to outrun him.* he was right next to her. She ran faster, and passed   
him. He loaded a dart and shot. It hit Hitomi in the back of the neck. She fell down,unconscious.  
Arorn, came up behind her and picked her up. He then walked to where he was camped. It was in the  
park. He saw no need for the buildings known as hotels, and motels.   
He placed her comfortabley, on a sleeping bag, and placed a blanket over her. Though it ha  
d taken him most of the night to get her, she was still a girl, and she was to be a girl of high  
nobility when he brought her back to Gaea, and to Lord Michuku.  
  
Meanwhile at the dojo. . . .   
  
Chesta and Jajuka trained. They were locked sword against sword. When Kai came in running and   
crying. Chesta saw and gave the order to stop.  
  
"Kai, what's wrong?"  
  
"The man, the man with long red hair. He had a sword, and bow and arrows. He took Hitomi. He came   
to the house, and Hitomi ran and told me to find you. I just know the bad guy got her. I just   
know it." he started crying. Chesta picked him up and held him.  
  
"Don't worry Kai." Jajuka said.  
  
"We'll get Hitomi back." Jajuka finished.  
  
"You will?" Kai asked sniffing.  
  
"We will." Chesta said with confidence.  
  
Meanwhile across town at the highschool race track. . . .   
  
"Where are we?" Sailor Mars asked.  
  
"Wer'e at Hitomi's school, according to my mini-computer." Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"This is her race track." Sailor Uranus said calmly.  
  
"That was obvious." Sailor Venus said.  
  
"Tuxito Mask, are you sure of your descision?You could stay behind."  
  
"No. I am coming. I could not in good conscious leave you alone."  
  
"Of that I am glad." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"Mother? What are we looking for?" Sailor Minni Moon asked carefully.  
  
"We are looking for a young girl. About fifteen years old. Mabey fourteen years old." Sailor Uran  
us said, her voice filled with authority.  
  
"Yes. We must find her, and discover, if there is a new threat to earth." Queen Serenity said.  
  
"I sense something." Sailor Mars said.  
  
"What is it?" Mercury asked.  
  
"It's some magical prescence, one of power, and of purpose."  
  
"Is it dangerous?" Sailor Pluto asked, staff ready.  
  
"No. It's looking for someone. It's it's. . . . "  
  
"What?" Neptune asked.  
  
"A dragon." Mars said in disbelief. 


	12. A Secret Past? And A Secret Brother?

I do not own Escaflowne. I do not own any characters from the show. The only characters I own are  
the bad guys and the dragons and the Sisters of the Air. I also own the guardians. Except for   
name and title of Riju.ThatI stole from CardCaptors,well notreally stole. I borrowed it cause I   
needed a starter. The others are mine. I also own Radeela, and Laurel.  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
"What a dragon?" Amara asked.  
  
"Yes. A dragon. He says he wants to find the princess, and that we must be careful,of what danger   
we enter by coming here."  
  
"Danger?" Michelle asked. (They already de transformed.)  
  
"Yes."he left."Amara I think something is going on.Something even we did not anticipate."Rei   
said.   
  
"Wow, you think?" Michelle asked sarcastically. They decided it might be a good idea to start   
looking for Hitomi. They headed for herhouse.  
  
Meanwhile at the camp Arorn had made. . .   
  
Hitomi awoke on instinct. She knew what had happened but she could not think where she was. She   
had a look around and knew she was in a camp. She looked over and saw Arorn. He looked over.  
  
"So your'e awake. Good. Although I must admit, you woke up before I anticipated. That sedative   
can knock someone out for at least two days. It's only afternoon." "And lunch time at that." he   
tossed her small bag. She opened it and took out the biscuit that was inside. Their were a few   
more of the same kind. At least five or six.   
  
"Goat milk biscuits?" she wondered aloud not even realizing what she was doing. She took a bite.  
She tasted no sedative.She continued chewing.As she chewed she thought about the last time she  
had had one of these. It was with her cousin Li.   
  
Arorn watched her. She was thinking he knew. But of what? It was not the present but the  
past. He could see it in the way her eyes were. Something must have happened, but what?   
She threw him the bag.  
  
"Thank you." she said politely.  
  
"Your welcome. So tell me, have you ever heard of the art of Shadow Games?" he asked   
questioningly.   
  
"No." she said simply. "What are shadow games? And why are you asking me?" she asked curiously.  
  
"No reason. I'm just curious to see if you have heard of them. It's an art on Gaea."  
  
"Van didn't ever tell me about anything like that, and we didn't run into it when I was there."  
  
"And you should be thankful you didn't." Arorn said. "You should be very thankful about that."  
  
Later on at night, Hitomi was sitting on her blanket, and Arorn was watching her. He had  
no intntion of giving her a chance to run away. Michuku was counting on him to bring the girl  
to him. Funny he requested her specifically, as if he knew her. He heard a sound. Rustling.  
  
"Looks like your friends have followed us." Arorn said. He tied Hitomi's hands together, and  
then tied the rope to a branch.  
  
"Stay here." he said and he left to go check it out. Hitomi heard another rustling. She tried  
to get behind the tree, but could not.  
  
"Hitomi?" a voice whispered. "Hitomi? It's me Jajuka."  
  
"Jajuka?" she whispered. He came into the firelight.  
  
"Hitomi, thank heavens we found you." he started untieing her.  
  
"We?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, Chesta is busy distracting Arorn. Good thing a Zaibach spy managed to follow him. He's   
apparently a major spy, and a good kidnapper, as well as an important factor in Michuku's army.  
Not only that but he is very good with weaponry, and hiding."  
  
"Come on let's get out of here." Hitomi said when Jajuka was finished.  
  
"Right." the two ran out of the camp, and ran into Chesta, literally.  
  
"Ouch." Hitomi gets up and rubs her head.  
  
"Ow." Chesta get ur rubbing his arm.  
  
"Ohhhh!" Jajuka said as he got up rubbing his shoulder.  
  
"You two ok?" CHesta asked.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Hitmi asked.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." "Jajuka?"  
  
"I'm okay." "Come on let's get out of here."  
  
"Right."  
  
Later at Hitomi's house.  
  
Hitomi came downstairs after a long shower.  
  
"That feels much better." Hitomi said as she came downstairs from her shower.  
  
"Everything okay?"  
  
"Yeah. Everything is great. I'm just glad that your'e back. Jajuka and I weree worried. So was  
Kai."  
  
"Where is Kai?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"He's over with Yukari, and Amano." a knock was heard on the door.  
  
"I'll get it." Hitomi said. She looked through the peephole.  
  
"Folken?" she opened the door. "Folken, what are you doing here?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Would you like to come in?" Hitomi asked quickly.  
  
"Yes, if you wouldn't mind. Are Chesta and Jajuka here?" he asked.  
  
"Yes. Theyr'e in the livingroom. Follow me." Hitomi and Folken entered the livingroom.  
  
"Folken, what are you doing here. You are not supposed to come by until we here word from Allen  
or Van."  
  
"That's the thing. Van has sent word to me."  
  
"Oh?" Hitomi asked."What has he said?"  
  
"Van is coming to the Mystic Moon." 


	13. VAN IS WHAT! Amara's a a I can't even s...

You know all about what I own and don't own. If you don't you have not been reading the   
Disclaimer Notices. So let's get going.  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
" "Speech * * Thought - - Psychic Speech/Psy Speech ( ) Author Comments/Notes  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Van is what?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Van is coming here. He sees reason for his arrival. He has not told me what reason it is." he   
added seeing the look on Hitomi's face.  
  
"So when can we expect Lord Van?" Jajuka asked.  
  
"In two weeks." "He says for Hitomi to meet him, he says you'll know where Hitomi." he said as   
he looked at Hiotmi.  
  
"So tell me Hitomi, where will you and my little brother be meeting?" Folken asked.  
  
"Why? Did he ask for me to tell you?" she asked.  
  
"No. In fact he said for you and you alone to come. I wish to know where you might be though.   
If you get into trouble we can know where to look for you." Folken said.  
  
"Yes it would be wise for us to know where you are going." Jajuka added.  
  
"Indeed." added Chesta.  
  
"Well you have a solid point, but I am not sure I can trust any one of you not to follow. So we  
will make a compromise. If I do not come back soon.And any one of you three or all of you start  
to get worried, then all you have to do is ask Yukari or Amano where I would most likely be.  
They will be able to tell you.After all they were there when this whole mess got started."  
  
"I see. Very well. I think we can live on these terms." "You two?" Folken asked the two Dragon  
Slayers.  
  
"Yes. We can." they said after they had looked at each other and nodded heads.  
  
"Good. Now you three should get to bed. You all have long days ahead of you. Chesta and Jajuka  
start their new jobs, and Hitomi meets with her modeling agent and her camera uh person, and   
her well, someone else."  
  
"Folken? What's going on?"  
  
"Well you are going to start out with Zaibach Modeling Inc. you need to start out proper."  
  
"Not that. What do you mean someone else?"  
  
"Well, Van wants you to be able to be safe but also happy. So a good friend of yours is coming  
along. I do pitty you." he said with a smile. "Good night Lady Hitomi. See you on Monday."  
  
"See you on Monday Lord Folken." Hitomi said a bit confused.  
  
"Chesta? Jajuka? What does he mean he mean by 'pitty'?" she asked. The two got big sweat drops   
on the side of their faces.  
  
"Uh, well. Uh. Wer'e not supposed to tell you that. Right Chesta?"  
  
"Right Jajuka. Not supposed to tell you that. Well good night we gotta go."  
  
"Good night you two." she said confused.  
  
"Iv'e got a bad feeling I am not goona like this." Hitomi said to no one.  
"Oh well. Might as well face what's coming and deal with it in the morning." Hitomi said as she  
climbed the stairs and headed for her bedroom. Unknown to her were the ten people watching her  
outside her window.  
The Sailor Scouts watched as the lights went out.(In case you can't figure out how I got  
ten, and because I want to be annoying ha ha ha ha there are nine Sailor Scout plus one Tuxito  
Mask! De de de de duh!) They were all in regular clothes. They stepped into a alley way and   
decided to plan.  
  
"Well it's obvious." Amara said. "There is now a sure fire way to keep track of Hitomi."  
  
"And what would that be?" Mina asked.  
  
"Modeling." Michelle said.  
  
"Okay Now how do we do it. Don't forget we need to become models first." Rey said.  
  
"Don't worry we can grab agents at the audition." Amy said.   
  
"If we send the right people." Lita said.  
  
"Well how do we send the right people?" Michelle asked.  
  
"We do it the only way that is proper. We use chance." Rey said.  
  
"I thought you were a psychic." Amara said. "Psychics know everything happens for a reason."  
  
"Yeah. So really whoever was picked it would be their destiny." Rey said.   
  
"Well how will it work?" Reenie asked.  
  
"It's simple. We throw a coin in the air whoever it lands closest to in the circle will try out  
everyone agree?" Rey asked.  
  
"Sounds good." Serena said. The girls formed a circle.   
  
"Amara? Aren't you going to join us?" Serena asked.  
  
"No." she said casually." I wouldn't make a good model anyway."  
  
"Okay. Whatever you say cousin." Michelle said.  
  
"Alright. Who throws the coin first?" Serena asked.  
  
"May I?" Rey asked.  
  
"Go on ahead." Serena said. Rey threw it. It landed at the feet of Demona.  
  
"Well Demona. Looks like your'e a model." Serena said.  
  
"I guess so." she stepped out of the circle it got smaller.   
  
"Okay Amy you go." Rey said. She handed the coin to Amy who went to the middle of the circle  
and threw it up in the air like Rey did. It landed next to Michelle.  
  
"Well looks like your'e one too." Demona said. Michelle smiled and stepped out and over beside  
Demona.  
  
"Lita, your turn." Amy said. Lita did the same. The coin hit the floor and rolled out of the   
circle and landed at the feet of Amara.  
  
"Please tell me this is a joke?" Amara asked.  
  
"Like you said Amara fate." Rey said. Amara gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Well you do have to get in on your idea, cousin." Michelle teased.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah." she said. Better pick a fourth in case I punch somebody's lights out." she  
said.   
  
"Reenie you wanna toss it?" Lita asked casually.  
  
"Sure why not." Reenie replied casually. Reenie did the same and the coin landed at the feet of   
Lita.  
  
"So we have our three, and emergency four." Serena said.  
  
"Right. So what do we do now?" Lita asked.  
  
"Simple. We find a big tree, we go to sleep. Wait till morning. Follow Hiotmi to her new agent  
and we talk about being models. Then we try to get in. Then we go from there."  
  
"Right." they spotted a big tree, beside the neighbor's house. They climbed in it, and went to  
sleep.  
In the morning Amara woke up to a front door slamming.  
  
"Here we go." Amara said. She looked around at the other Sailor Scouts. All of them were asleep  
except for Lita. She sat in a posistion that made it look like she had been awake for a few   
hours or more.  
  
"So who's been in and out?" Amara asked.  
  
"Two people just went indide. One's got long orange hair kinda laughy, and had camera equipment  
with her. Also had a folder, I'm guessing it was full of photos. Some are slipping out, and one  
of them said it was pretty good work for a beginner. Typical size manilla folder." "Was wearing  
a pair of blue jeans and red tank top." Lita said.  
"The other girl's got on a light blouse and a black suit jacket over it. She's got on a   
black skirt and no nylons, or tights. Black high heels. The color of the blouse is a lavender   
color. She's got a fastener at the neck, some sort of symbol. Not sure didn't get to catch it."  
"Her hair is that light purple color. You know the color of laurels?" Lita said.  
  
"So any idea who they are?" Amara asked.  
  
"No. Not a clue. It might be the camera person, and that modeling agent." Serena said as she  
sat up. "You know it's not easy spying on people when your'e laying down in a tree. Sometimes   
it can get a little complicated, and hard.Like watching and being quiet when trying to not fall  
out of the tree."   
  
"Well, you did a pretty good job. I thought you were still asleep." Amara said.  
  
"Me too." Lita added.  
  
Meanwhile inside. . .   
  
The woman sat across from Hitomi and smiled at the offered tea. She sipped it. She had sort of  
a strong face for a female. It was beautiful. She had blue eyes that wandered about the room.   
She was very official but, she seemed like a very sweet person. She had long laurel color hair  
and ironically Laurel was her name.  
The other girl who's name was Radeela, was about as unusual as could be. She had fiery   
orange hair, and her attitude fit it. She was laughy and a bit wild. She was also very good at  
fighting according to what had been said. And it was believable. She had the attitude for it.  
While Laurel was wearing a professional lavender blouse, and black over caot and a black skirt  
and looked like she worked in a multi-million corporation. Radeela was wearing a red sequin   
tank top, and a pair or blue jeans. She wore a red ruby bracelet on her right wrist and a blue  
one on her left wrist. On her right ring finger she wore a ring with the symbol of Zaibach. On  
her her left middle finger she had a silver ring with a horse on it. It came as as a surprise   
to Hitomi to see a ring like that on a warrrior of Zaibach.  
  
"So. How are things at Zaibach?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Pretty good. Actually except for the new enemy, things are grand. Well you aren't supposed to  
even be worrying about that. You have to get ready for a modeling shoot. That's what wer'e here  
for after all. Right Laurel?" Radeela said, then asked.  
  
"Right Radeela." Laurel said exasperatedly.  
  
"Sorry. Iv'e been listening to her for five hours. You see I'm more of an action person myself.  
And while she's having fun with this modeling thing, I'm bored to death."  
  
"So then Laurel why don't we just get down to business, do this modeling thing and get back to  
Gaea soon. This war just won't wait forever, you know." Hitomi advised. The two girls stared at  
her in disbelief.  
  
"Are you ready for this war?" Laurel asked.  
  
"You can never be truly ready for a war, unless your'e Delandau, but since I'm not him no. But   
I don't really have a choice in the matter now do I?" Hitomi asked.  
  
"Well you could always refuse to participate in it, you know." Radeela said with a smile while   
drinking her tea.  
  
"Yeah, but that would not be right. Van and I are friends, and I have friends back there. And   
this war is a threat to Gaea. I fought to protect it in the Destiny War, and I'll be damned if   
I allow it to be destroyed in this one."  
  
". . . well if that's the way you feel about it. . . Let's get going!" Radeela said. 


End file.
